1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a bonnet covering an engine of a working vehicle. Especially, the present invention relates to structure of a bonnet of a working vehicle so that a loader or another working machine may be positioned above the bonnet.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, it is well known in a working vehicle, such as a loader or a tractor, that an engine room is covered by a bonnet and the bonnet is opened and closed by rotating the bonnet longitudinally.
With regard to the structure of the bonnet, it is known in the art that the bonnet is formed by resin material and a reinforcement member is disposed in an opening provided at the tip of the bonnet (for example, see the Patent Literature 1).
Generally, there is a known construction that a front guard is provided on a front surface of a connection plate provided in the opening of the bonnet so as to protect the connection plate (for example, see the Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literature 1: the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette Hei. 8-268337
Patent Literature 2: the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette Hei. 9-309393
However, with regard to the conventional structure of the bonnet, for example the Patent Literature 1, it is necessary to provide the reinforcement member so that it is disposed in the opening provided in the front surface of the bonnet.
Furthermore, with regard to the opening of the bonnet, the front guard must be detached so as to open the bonnet. Since the front guard obstructs the loading of mud or sand, the traveling locus of the working machine is restricted.